Wer hat Angst vorm großen Hund?
by Midnight Eagle
Summary: Rose Weasley und Scorpius Malfoy machen eine Mutprobe, doch es läuft nicht alles so wie geplant. Der verbotene Wald ist wohl doch gefährlicher, als sie dachten ...


**Wer hat Angst vorm großen Hund?**

„Du traust dich ja eh nicht"

„Wetten doch? Was du kannst kann ich ja schon lange", meinte ich überheblich.

„Ok. Heute Abend 10 Minuten nach Sperrstunde!" Seine Stimme zeigte, dass er nicht glaubte, dass ich kommen würde.

„Ich werde da sein." fauchte ich ihm entgegen. Als ob ich kneifen würde. Ich war immerhin eine Gryffindor, Tochter der 2 besten Freunde von Harry Potter. Mir wurde der Hang zur Abenteuerlust sozusagen in die Wiege gelegt. Was hatte da ein Scorpius Malfoy schon zu bieten, ein schleimiger Slytherin.

Als ich nun aber am Abend 5 Minuten vor unserer vereinbarten Zeit über das dunkle Schlossgelände huschte kamen mir doch Zweifel, ob meine Idee diese Mutprobe mitzumachen wirklich so gut war. Ich hätte einfach nicht auf Scorpius' übliche Beleidigungen reagieren sollen. Aber es war einfach so verdammt schwer! Der Kerl brachte mich auf die Palme.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du wirklich kommst", meinte eine hämische Stimme im Schatten der ersten Baumreihe. Wütend ballte ich die Fäuste und zwang mich ruhig zu antworten.

„Ich habe doch gesagt, ich werde da sein." Er kicherte.

„Ich wusste nicht wie viel ich auf das Wort einer Weasley geben konnte. Aber genug geredet. Gehen wir endlich rein oder hat dich der Mut schon wieder verlassen?" Ein weiteres fieses Grinsen. Man konnte es auf seinem vor Schatten verborgenen Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, aber es war deutlich zu hören.

„Wer hat denn mit dem Geschwafel angefangen? Ich bin bereit wenn du es bist. Oder hat DICH der Mut schon verlassen?" Nun war es an mir zu grinsen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort wandte er sich ab und stapfte in den dunklen Wald. Schnaubend ging ich hinter ihm her. Das Ziel war es eine halbe Stunde in den Wald hinein zuwandern und dann zurück. Wer zuerst aufgab hatte verloren. Eine Weile gingen wir schweigend, dann durchbrach ein lautes Heulen die stille Nacht. Erschrocken hastete ich an seine Seite. Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten mich an seinen Arm zu klammern.

„Was denn? Bekommst du etwa schon Muffensausen?", fragte er höhnisch, doch das leichte Zittern seiner Stimme verriet, wie nervös er eigentlich auch war.

„Das hättest du wohl gern. Ich bin nur gestolpert und um die Balance nicht zu verlieren, bin ich ein paar Schritte schneller gegangen. Du weißt schon, um den Bewegungsmoment abzufangen"

„Hmpf … naja wenn du keine Angst hast, kannst du ja ab jetzt vorgehen. Wir müssen immerhin noch 20 Minuten gehen, bevor wir uns auf den Weg zurück machen. Es sei denn du willst aufgeben."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne.", fauchte ich und schob ihn grob bei Seite, um mich an ihm vorbei zu schieben. Einige Minuten später stieß Scorpius einen Schrei aus. Ich drehte mich schon mit einer höhnischen Bemerkung um, als mir die Worte im Halse stecken blieben. Hinter uns stand ein Riesenhafter Hund. Zumindest hatte er eine grobe Ähnlichkeit mit einem Hund. Genau konnte ich es in der Dunkelheit jedoch nicht sagen. Er war jedenfalls groß, schwarz mit riesigen Reißzähnen und er sah verdammt hungrig aus. Langsam und vorsichtig wich ich zurück und zog Scorpius hinter mir her. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Der verbotene Wald hatte seinen Namen nicht von ungefähr und welche Chance hatten wir als Erstklässler schon. Wir waren gerade mal 1 Monat an der Schule. Ich ging in Gedanken alle Unterrichtsstunden durch, die wir bisher hatten, doch mir fiel nichts ein, was uns jetzt hätte helfen können. Mir fielen stattdessen wieder die Geschichten von Onkel Harry ein, die er uns manchmal erzählt hatte. Einige drehten sich um besagten Wald.

„Tot stellen oder wegrennen?", flüsterte Scorpius mir zu.

„Woher zum Teufel soll ich das wissen? Sehe ich aus, als hätte ich ein Survivaltraining oder so mitgemacht?", fauchte ich zurück. Ich wagte nicht allzu laut zu sein, weil uns das Monster noch immer hungrig umkreiste.

„Du bist doch unser wandelndes Lexikon, die Besserwisserin schlechthin.", rief Scorpius. Definitiv ein Fehler, denn durch den Schrei aufgeschreckte, setzte das Monster zum Sprung an.

„Wegrennen!", schrie ich und rannte in die Richtung aus der wir gerade gekommen sind. Hinter mir hörte ich den keuchenden Atem von Malfoy. Ich wusste nicht, ob uns das Vieh folgte oder nicht. Wir brachen uns einen Pfad durch das Unterholz. Endlich begann der Wald sich zu lichten und ich sah die vertrauten Lichter von Hogwarts. Einen Moment später standen wir wieder auf den Schlossgründen und es sah nicht so aus, als wenn das Vieh aus dem Wald gesprungen käme, um uns aufzufressen.

„Echt klasse Idee von dir Malfoy! Hey lass uns doch in den verbotenen Wald gehen, wird bestimmt lustig. Siehst du mich lachen, du verwöhnter Schnösel?", schrie ich ihn an.

„Ach auf einmal ist es meine Schuld? Du hast doch zugesagt. Ich hab dich zu nix gezwungen Weaselette!", kam die wütenden Antwort zurück.

„Gibt es hier ein Problem, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy?", fragte die strenge Stimme von McGonagall hinter uns.

„Ähm nein. Wir … ähm wir haben nur die Sterne beobachtet. Ein wenig Übung für Astronomie. Und da der Astronomieturm ja außerhalb des Unterrichts geschlossen ist, dachten wir, wir sehen sie uns von hier unten an. Sie müssen wissen Malfoy und ich wurden für ein gemeinsames Projekt zusammengesetzt." Sie schien unser Geschrei zwar mitbekommen zu haben, aber nicht den Inhalt, denn sie glaubte mir.

„Nun gut, das nächste Mal sprechen sie sich bitte mit einem Lehrer ab, der sie begleitet. Sie sind nach Sperrfrist draußen. Das sind je 20 Punkte von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Nun aber Marsch ins Schloss zurück. Ihr Projekt können sie wann anders beenden.", sagte sie.

Wir folgten ihr schweigend. In der Eingangshalle, trafen sich unsere Blicke noch einmal, bevor wir wieder getrennte Wege gingen. Unser Abenteuer von heute Nacht würde für immer zwischen uns bleiben. Ein letztes Nicken und wir verschwanden auf unterschiedlichen Treppen.

Der Rest des ersten Schuljahres verlief dagegen sehr ruhig.


End file.
